


Killed the Shah's Brother

by onetrueobligation



Category: Ghost Quartet - Malloy, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Crossover, Gen, kind of a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: Shah Zaman asks to meet the killer of his brother.





	Killed the Shah's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a total joke btw

‘Scheherazade!’

Scheherazade glanced up at her excitable younger sister. ‘What has happened, Dunyazad?’

The girl was so hyper that she could barely get the words out. ‘Shah Zaman’s brother has been killed!’

‘What?’ If the Shah was angry, there was no doubt he’d take it out on whoever was unlucky enough to be his wife. That happened to be Scheherazade. ‘Do they know who did it?’

‘A Russian man!’ Dunyazad said. ‘By the name of…’ She faltered. ‘Well, ask the Shah yourself.’

Scheherazade picked up the skirts of her robes and marched down the hall, vowing to do just that.

 

‘My brother!’ Shah Zaman cried, clutching his hands to his chest. ‘My only brother!’

Scheherazade timidly placed her hand on his shoulder. ‘There, there, Shah Zaman. We have men searching for the killer at this very moment.’

Shah Zaman merely let out a wail and buried his face in her robes, sobbing violently. Scheherazade sighed. It would take a _lot_ of stories to soothe this man.

‘Sir!’ said one of the soldiers, entering the room. ‘We’ve arrested the murderer, sir.’

Shah Zaman sat up and stopped crying immediately. ‘Bring him to me. I want to speak to him.’

Two soldiers marched in a surprisingly short young man. He wore a green uniform and had a short black beard. His eyes were heavily lidded. He didn’t seem discontented by his arrest in the slightest.

‘What is your name?’ the Shah asked, nose in the air.

The man looked around at the extravagantly decorated room before answering. ‘Fyodor Dolokhov, sir.’

‘Dolokhov, eh?’ the Shah repeated. He looked around at the staff in the room. ‘Everybody leave. Except you, wife,’ he said, pointing at Scheherazade.

When every last soldier was gone, Shah Zaman turned back to Dolokhov. ‘Come here, young man.’

A little nervous, Dolokhov made his way towards the Shah. There was a pause, and then the Shah threw his arms around the Russian. ‘Thank you!’

Dolokhov blinked. ‘I’m sorry, your majesty?’

‘I always hated my brother,’ Shah Zaman said. ‘I’m certain he was trying to overthrow me. And now he’s gone, and it’s thanks to you.’ He went to shake Dolokhov’s hand. ‘You’re free to go, my good man. I’ll have you sent home on one of the finest ships. You have a wife?’

Dolokhov, clearly more than a little bewildered, shook his head. ‘No, sir.’

‘Ah,’ the Shah said. ‘But you have your eye on a woman, no?’

‘Something like that,’ Dolokhov chuckled, and a certain blond friend came to mind.

‘Well, you can tell her all about how you killed the Shah’s brother,’ Shah Zaman said, rubbing his hands together. ‘Now, Scheherazade, tell the cook I want a full feast prepared for this man. He can stay the night and we’ll have him on a ship to Russia first thing tomorrow morning.’

When Dolokhov had killed the brother of the ruler of the Persian Empire, he hadn’t expected such a positive reaction.


End file.
